otherfaithfandomcom-20200214-history
Casimir
__TOC__ Casimir is part of the Verzsou Triad. Though he is beloved of the Ophelia and studies sword arts under the Ophelene, he takes part in none of the Otherfaith Courts and instead focuses on the spirits of his Triad. He is one of the giant spirits in the Otherfaith. Casimir is the catalyst for the Triad's entrapment in their reincarnation loop. He is the second spirit to be removed from the loop, taken out by Asier. Casimir also carries a sacred sword of the same name inside his body. Casimir is the only member of the Triad to keep his sacred weapon after the Triad escapes their loop. Appearance Though Casimir is classified as a giant spirit, he normally takes on an average shape. His strength and true size is usually only revealed when he deems it necessary. What is distinct is his scruffy appearance and color-shifting eyes. He also appears wearing comfortable clothing, due to his connections to physical and outdoor activities. Casimir's appearance changes in response to both his environment and which of his Triad spirits he is near. It is most stable when he is with both spirits. Near Neve Winter he takes on a slightly larger form, often for the purpose of protecting or aiding the other spirit. His movement is notably limited when he is near Neve, however. When interacting exclusively with Aster Aira his appearance becomes scuffier and also looser, lending itself more easily to shapeshifting. In his base form, he is mountainous is both broadness and height. He is described as smelling of earth and pine. He is the largest of the known giant spirits in the faith. His form blends into the ground and into other mountains, allowing him to shapeshift into whatever type of natural geological substance he wishes. Personality Pre-Loop Casimir is largely a submissive and subdued spirit, preferring to follow the lead of others. Though physically powerful, his mental state is incredibly fragile. Both Neve and Aster are aware of this. The gentleness he shows Neve and which she returns becomes the backbone of his personality. This also becomes a weakness that Aster exploits, playing on Casimir's tendency toward compassion in order to draw the boy closer. Casimir has a great deal of love that he shows to anyone who becomes close to him. He also falls easily into despair. In-LoopCategory:Spirits Casimir is a spirit that is acted-upon more than taking action. This is seen especially in the loop, where Aster and Neve spend a great deal of time fighting over the spirit. He holds an innate affection for Neve and an innate distrust of Aster, due to their original lives, a bias that backfires when Neve decides to take out her pain on Casimir. Casimir occasionally lashes out at the other spirits of his Triad, though it takes extreme pressure for him to do so. He holds true to his submissive yet protective personality, attempting to protect both Aster and Neve as best he can. This usually results in his death or torture at the hands of one or both spirits. His emotional breakdown differs from Aster and Neve's in that it is mostly silent. Casimir simply gives up the will to fight and get out of the loop. Post-Loop Casimir is near catatonic when rescued from the loop. Asier slowly nurses Casimir back to health and shows him the wonders of the West, and he reunites Neve and Casimir. Knowing Neve is alive (and safe) gives Casimir purpose, and he begins finding his desire to protect again. Rather that rush into a relationship with Neve again, he works on improving his own stability and becoming a proper guardian. Out of the Triad, Casimir has the most consistent personality - gentle and subdued. Relationships the Clarene : Main Article: Clarene Casimir assists the Clarene in the preparation of food in her Kitchen. He also acquaints those who journey to the West with their diet. Through the Clarene, he is associated with cannibalism. Casimir is also associated with the Clarene through dragons - though where the Clarene is a dragon slayer, Casimir is a dragon rider. His ability to bond with and raise dragons is seen as an invaluable skill as dragons are re-integrated into the West. the Ophelia : Main Article: Ophelia Casimir is connected to the Ophelia through drowning in a River. The god immediately takes mercy on the spirit, but she is compelled by magic to grant his wish and cast him into his loop. She appears regularly to the spirit even as he goes through the loop and advises him, and she attempts to make his time between looped lives as pleasant as possible. Casimir feels conflicted about the Ophelia, wary as she is obviously a powerful and dark god but intimately connected to her through his drowning and through his relationship with her daughter Neve. the Laetha : Main Article: Laetha Aster Aira and Asier both connect Casimir to the Laetha. Casimir also protects his descendants in the Verzsou Red line that pursue devotion to the Laetha. He is offered residency in House Hark, as many of the Laethas find his presence enjoyable (and as an extra affront to Aster). Casimir is distrustful of the majority of the Laethas, however, likely because of his poor experiences with fire spirits. the Ophelene : Main Article: Ophelene Casimir trains under the Ophelene in sword-fighting and shield-work. The god pushes the boy hard, insistent that his true power and strength hasn't been explored, and eventually forces Casimir to strike back at her with all his might. The two are seen as matched in power. Casimir does not take devotion to the Ophelene, however, and refuses to join her Court. Aster Aira : Main Article: Aster Aira Aster originally manipulates Casimir into a dishonest relationship, but the giant spirit is genuinely in love with the other boy. Through their loop they work through issues of dishonest and resentment and the two eventually relate as equals in their relationship. Out of loop Casimir is conflicted toward Aster, not wanting to risk Neve again, and he only returns to Aster's side when Neve welcomes the fire spirit back into their lives. The two balance their relationship carefully, aware of the violence that infected their original love affair. Casimir can be unexpectedly cruel toward Aster, at times seeming to take pleasure from the other spirit's extreme guilt. He eventually realizes that doing so helps none of them and works to forgive Aster and himself (as his enjoyment of Aster's guilt likely stems from his own deep-seated guilt at Neve's murder and torture). Neve Winter : Main Article: Neve Winter Casimir is a guardian and servant spirit to Neve. She acts as a master, giving him orders and directing him. This is similar to their original relationship. The two are almost always beside each other. Casimir also acts as a repository of Neve's excess magical energy, which she can draw upon at will when he is beside her. Casimir views Neve as a younger sister, leading to his protective feelings, and he can become incredibly volatile if she is injured or put in danger's way. He is also a bit overbearing, leading to Neve occasionally ordering him away so that she can explore or adventure on her own without Casimir's hovering. The two are in a Companionship. Casimir (Sword) : Main Article: Casimir (Sword) Due to Aster summoning the sword Casimir through the spirit Casimir, the two became entwined. The sword resides inside Casimir's body, able to be extracted by certain spirits and Casimir himself. This usually causes him sudden fatigue and weakness, however. The sword is said to be imbued with Casimir's personality and is seen as a protective weapon rather than an aggressing one. Verzsou Red : Main Article: Verzsou Red Casimir acts as a defender toward his descendants in the Verzsou Red line of spirits. Many of these spirits go on to join Red Court/Nix, and Casimir acts as a balance to the fiery energies of the Court and their god. He sometimes takes the role of Adilene and interferes with the Laetha when he feels the god is becoming too pushy with their devotees. Because of his relationship to Neve, however, he isn't always able to assist his descendants. For this reason, Erann occasionally helps out as a guardian spirit to the Verzou Red spirits. Eran(n) : Main Article: Erann Erann is another giant spirit. Casimir and he enjoy a friendly relationship, and the two often work together as guardian spirits to the Other People. The two are somewhat competitive, both being guardians and giants. Due to their similarity as being 'houses' for the magical power of their respective owners, they often spar to work off the extra magical energy. Next to Adilene, they are seen as some of the best spirits to call on when in need. Honoring Casimir The following are suggestions of offerings to Casimir or actions that can be done in his honor. * Flowers, especially amaryllis and carnation (together), asphodel, aster, baby's breath, forget-me-not, broom, heather, and rue * Soil, especially from mountains or forest * Bread, preferably homemade * Strong coffee * Learn some form of self-defense, or study sword-fighting * Going hiking, river-rafting, camping, or any other outdoor activity * Volunteer at a domestic abuse shelter * Volunteer at a soup kitchen